1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More specifically, the invention is a golf club set cleaning rack made of water repellant fabric, for hanging up with carpet holders in a car wash establishment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various golf ball or club head cleaning devices, but none discloses the cleaning rack for a car wash establishment. There is a need for an efficient and quick washing apparatus utilizing the power washing available in a car wash establishment, but also useful elsewhere, e.g., at home. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,360 issued on Jul. 2, 1929, to Ulric C. Deike describes a golf club rack comprising a transversely L-shaped notched support bar wherein each notch has a locking member pivoting on a pivot pin. Another horizontal bar positioned below has spaced notches to align the handles. The rack is distinguishable for requiring permanent installation by fasteners to a wall and the lack of a connecting portion between the two support bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,353 issued on Jul. 24, 1928, to William F. Reach describes a holder rack for storing and displaying a set of golf clubs vertically. The rectangular rack includes three grooved horizontal crossbars and two rotatable holding crossbars. The rack is distinguishable for its different structure for holding the clubs vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,894 issued on Feb. 13, 1990, to Gregory A. Crump describes a magnetic golf club holding apparatus for holding golf clubs in an address position. Magnetic bars are horizontally arranged on a vertical slat wall in a third embodiment. The slat wall apparatus is distinguishable for its required magnetic golf club holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,539 issued on May 11, 1993, to Michael Atalay describes a portable golf club carrier and support device capable of being stored in a golf bag comprising a pair of downwardly extending, planar leg supports pivotally engaged on top and ending in triangular feet. Eight clips on each side support golf clubs horizontally. A cylindrical housing for golf balls are positioned proximate the feet. The device is distinguishable for requiring a bipod structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,632 issued on Dec. 8, 1931, to Alfred E. Buhrke describes a golf club clamping device comprising two rectangular sheet metal parts (each with semicircular openings padded with rubber sponge), a hinge at one end, and a closure at the opposite end. A pair of these clamps can be used to hold a set of clubs together. The clamping devices are distinguishable for requiring unconnected clamps to hold a set of golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,555 issued on Jan. 24, 1995, to Robert J. Weinmeier describes a golf club securer and organizer device for insertion in a golf club bag comprising a stiff peripheral frame molded in a ring having a series of increasing height and mounting a resilient clamp. The ring is clamped to the bag by a rod and clamp system. The device is distinguishable for its structure for fitting inside a golf club bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,229 issued on Apr. 14, 1998, to Brian D. Fairweather describes a golf club display rack comprising two horizontal semicircular rack portions having J-shaped slots and decreasing diameters (from top to bottom) and two lower and smaller diameter semicircular bases fastened to a wall in FIGS. 1-3. The rack is distinguishable for its dissimilar structure.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 384,503 issued on Oct. 7, 1997, to Geoff Kyrwood describes an ornamental golf club holder for positioning on top of a golf club bag comprising a horizontal rack with upwardly facing parallel bookend-type separators on three legs which attach to the golf bag with the center leg being hinged. The holder device is distinguishable for its unique bookend structure.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 364,912 issued on Dec. 5, 1995, to G. Wayne Sowers describes an ornamental golf club holder as best understood comprising a flexible piece having a hooked portion having an arcuate opening in front and overlying a horizontal plate on a base portion. The device is distinguishable as being an individual golf club holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,346 issued on Oct. 12, 1999, to James C. O""Connor describes an add-on golf club organizer inserted on the top outside edge of a golf bag comprising a flexible strip having clamps to grip the bag and slots with cantilever fingers to prevent the extra golf clubs from slipping out. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to a golf bag.
European Patent Application No. 0 488 970 A1 published on Jun. 3, 1992, for Vincenzo Sciola describes a wall shower apparatus comprising a rectangular body case having bristles, sponge or horsehair in front, said case incorporating a tank of soapy water and a finger pump. The apparatus has four guide rods for attaching to a shower wall. The apparatus is distinguishable for its limitation to an integrated wall shower cleaner.
Canadian Patent Application No. 2,110,481 published on Aug. 12, 1997, for Fang-Li Wu describes a golf club and ball rack for posting vertically in the ground temporarily comprising a vertical rod having a bent section for holding a four-ball carrier, a locating disk for holding club shafts, a support base with cups for holding the golf club handles, a round below the support base, a ground spike, a binding band to hold the clubs, and a carrying strap. The rack is distinguishable for its grouping of the clubs in a circle around the vertical rod.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 367,908 issued on Mar. 12, 1996, to David D. Byers describes an ornamental ball caddy for ball washing comprising three ball containers joined with a snap clip hanger. It is unclear how the balls are held by the holder. The ball caddy is not relevant to the present invention involving only golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,906 issued on Oct. 30, 1990, to Edward Mauro describes a combination golf ball and club head cleaning device mountable on a post or a golf cart. A housing has two compartments for separately and manually cleaning golf balls and club heads. Each compartment contains brushes and aqueous cleaning solutions. The device is distinguishable for cleaning only single club heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,066 issued on Oct. 1, 1996, to Mark W. McDivitt describes a portable golf club head cleaning device having a rotatable brush and recirculating pump powered by a power supply. The device is distinguishable for its required motorized brush cleaning of golf club heads.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 308,766 issued on Jun. 26, 1990, to Johannes C. J. Van Rensburg describes an ornamental golf club cleaner comprising a series of aligned bristles inside and outside an open casing operated to move by a battery in an angled handle. The casing has a full removable cover. The device is distinguishable for its hand operated mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,339 issued on Aug. 28, 1990, to Stephen C. Braun describes a motor powered cleaning machine for golf clubs comprising an L-shaped housing on a base. The club head is inserted into a tray containing a cleaning solution and a round brush. The machine is distinguishable for its motorized structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,432 issued on Jun. 29, 1999, to Marcus A. Trummer describes a golf club cleaner device for deep cleaning club heads after each stroke of play comprising a handheld, water resistant, rechargeable, battery operated module having multiple horizontal and vertical bristle brushes. The device is distinguishable for its brush and handheld structure.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 350,630 issued on Sep. 13, 1994, o Eric L. Smith describes an ornamental golf ball cleaner comprising a replica of a golf ball on a circular stand having a hinge for the hemispheres and a hinge for a small door in the upper hemisphere. The device is distinguishable for its unique singular golf ball structure.
French Patent Application No. 2 701 657 published on Aug. 26, 1994, for Maurice Le Floch describes an apparatus for cleaning golf club heads comprising a housing on legs including a longitudinal top opening for insertion of the golf club head between two counter-rotating brushes driven by a motor and a tray for collection of the debris. The apparatus is distinguishable for its motorized brush cleaning structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,990 issued on Mar. 13, 1956, to Joseph J. De Marco describes a golf club mounted and golf ball carrier having an aluminum tubing frame and a bottom spike for driving into the ground for play and carrying the clubs and balls by the fabric sleeved top cross arm. The clubs are mounted horizontally in pairs by spring clamps on the side arms. The device is distinguishable for its spiked frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,364 issued on May 25, 1993, to Dana L. Theckston describes a golf club holder and dispenser device mounted on the rear of a golf cart. A housing contains a rotating motorized frame with notches to hold the clubs accessible by a transparent cover on top. Some clubs are held by brackets on the rear of the housing. Two drawers are added below the housing. The housing device is distinguishable for its motorized club holding frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,999 issued on Mar. 7, 2000, to Michael T. York et al. describes a golf club and accessory carrier having a top handle connecting two Christmas tree shaped ends having clips for holding clubs on its sides. A lower frame holds golf balls. The thin portion of the sides above the feet has clips for tees. The carrier is distinguishable for having a Christmas tree configuration for holding golf clubs horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,358 issued on Apr. 18, 1989, to Charles W. Wychoff et al. describes a golf club head cleaner device for mounting on posts or to a golf cart comprising an upright cylindrical housing with a removable top cover having an elongated slot for insertion of an iron club head. Two opposing brush blocks are held inside with cleaning fluid, and the club head is moved vertically for cleaning. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to cleaning only one club head at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,883 issued on Oct. 20, 1993, to Raymond L. Legault describes a combination golf club head and ball washer device comprising a box with an external crank handle rotating two brushes by gearing in counter rotation. The box contains an aqueous detergent solution. The lid has a tubular member for inserting golf balls. The lid can be tilted up for insertion of a club head for cleaning. The device can be attached to a vertical wall. The device is distinguishable for its individual washing of club heads and golf balls in a box with a crank driving two brushes and containing a cleaning solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,918 issued on Aug. 24, 1999, to Marc R. Binette describes an apparatus for cleaning a golf club head comprising a housing having a top with separate openings for right and left handed club heads for brushing by an external crank handle. No cleaning solution is involved. The apparatus is distinguishable for its dry brushing of a single club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,799 issued on Dec. 16, 1952, to David E. Wilson describes an U-shaped collar for golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,676 issued on Jul. 31, 1973, to Allyn G. Warren et al. describes a golf club ball wash rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,979 issued on Nov. 18, 1997, to Dean A. Plevka describes storage attachments for wheelbarrows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,604 issued on Nov. 3, 1998, to Henry F. Brophy describes a golf club rack apparatus.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a golf club cleaning rack solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a golf club set cleaning aid for use in car wash establishments which provide hanging clamps and the pressurized washing fluids. This device has a rectangular fabric mesh having pockets located on the top edge, proximate the top edge and at the bottom edge. The pockets include planar aluminum strips for maintaining a degree of rigidity for the device. The pockets support brackets or clips at two levels, i.e., the bottom pocket and its adjacent pocket, and in-line to hold the golf clubs vertically. The top pocket and the aluminum insert can have apertures for hanging the invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a multiple golf club cleaning rack for hanging the golf clubs vertically on a car wash or the like wall.
It is another object of the invention to provide a multiple golf club cleaning rack made essentially of a fabric mesh support.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the fabric mesh support with three horizontal pockets.
Still another object of the invention is to provide the three horizontal supports with a planar metal inserted in each pocket.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.